Joe Mathieu
Joe Mathieu is a freelance artist who has provided illustrations for ''Sesame Street'' books and merchandise since 1972, a year after graduating from the Rhode Island School of Design. joemathieu.com Mathieu remembers: "I spent the year following graduation building up my portfolio. Then I went to New York City and I was scared to death. Sesame Street was just starting and wanted someone young and new to set the style for their books, that’s how I ended up at Random House. That led to Jim Henson and the Muppets, and then we really got going, I couldn’t believe how fast." Chiari, Tom. "Q&A with Joe Mathieu, Sesame Street illustrator", Norwich Bulletin, Norwich, CT. March 16, 2010. Some notable titles include Cookie Monster and the Cookie Tree, The Ernie & Bert Book and The Exciting Adventures of Super Grover which was adapted into a video storybook. He also provided artwork for the adaptation of Sesame Street episode 1839 published as I'll Miss You, Mr. Hooper and the 1978 special Christmas Eve on Sesame Street. His most extensive contributions have been to The Sesame Street Dictionary in 1980, and hundreds of features and covers for Sesame Street Magazine over the years. The dictionary features illustrations for 1,300 words over the course of 250 pages. When the book was redistributed in volume form, Mathieu provided additional artwork for that as well. It has been printed in a Dutch translation and was reissued in English in 2004. As an early illustrator for Sesame Street, Mathieu helped set a precedent for character style. This is evident in the 1979 Character Style Guide which was put together as a reference point for licensors on how the Sesame Street Muppets should be rendered. Around 2004, Mathieu made the transition from his traditional reflective art, to a digital medium. Most of his work for Sesame Street books after this time has been digitally rendered at some point in the creation process. He has also illustrated other Sesame Street merchandise, such as the lyrics posters for Sing Yourself Silly! and Monster Hits, Sesame Street Live program booklets, and a 1983 collectible Christmas plate made by Gorham. Other children's books have included The Eye Book (1998) and The Tooth Book (1989) by Theodor Geisel under the pen name Theo. LeSieg. He also illustrated books based on The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss: The King's Beard and The Gink. His affection for Sesame Street is evident in Busy City, a non-''Sesame Street'' book written by Mathieu featuring a set visit to the CTW production. In Elmo's Lift-and-Peek Around the Corner Book from 1996, Mathieu drew Baby Natasha reading one of his books, Big Joe's Trailer Truck from 1974. Quotes * "Jim Henson was the art director — he sat down with me and explained to me what he wanted. He gave me free rein to watch the show being taped, which I did a million times. I had carte blanche to visit the Muppet morgue — literally a morgue of old Muppet puppets. I watched how personality was breathed into the puppets by the puppeteers. I used to go to the show tapings, alone for the most part, and sit there and sketch. We didn’t have a color TV, no tape machines. I had to draw in real time." * "Big Joe’s Trailer Truck was by first big solo thing. I’m an illustrator and I had an opportunity to write a book. I never wrote a book before, but I guess I was just hot because of my association to Sesame Street. I didn’t have a lot of time to make up a town, so I just drew the town I lived in. I didn’t think everyone would recognize it, but they did. That really took off, it was translated into a dozen languages, which I never dreamed of. That was my big hit. I had so many opportunities to work with great writers. I even did a couple of Dr. Seuss books." * "I fought illustration every inch of the way. Talk about getting out of your comfort zone — I couldn’t even send an e-mail. I tried everything I could to trick people, but the fact of the matter is, if it’s on paper, the young art directors didn’t want to see it. They’d never seen paper art before. They wanted to do changes on finished art, which for years was sacred. You had to make changes in the sketch phase. There was no way an illustrator could compete without working in digital. The rules had changed dramatically overnight. It became harder to find good paper and paints. Paints I used since the ’60s, (and) the companies, went out of business. I had completely embraced digital work, I never wanted to see a bowl and brush again. I never wanted to go back to all those limitations." * "I have to be ready to do either one or digital art. It’s a different look, for certain things the traditional way is more appropriate. You can do a really beautiful book traditionally for a few that can afford it. But the mass market is there for kids like we started catering to with Sesame Street. I can still do my very best work digitally, and the book can be treated more casually. I like doing both. In the end, traditional style has a certain depth, softness, subtlety that’s not quite in the digital world." * "My name is pronounced either the American way or the French way... My father, who was in the 5th Marine division on Iwo Jima, would only allow the American version. I like either, but although my family always uses the American pronunciation, I always quietly preferred the French. I will normally use the American unless I am in France or Canada. Please yourself on this one." Clark, Thomas D. Email interview with Joe Mathieu, December 1, 2009. Books * indicates co-illustrator Image:Gordonstorybook.JPG|''Gordon of Sesame Street Storybook* 1972 Image:123storybook.JPG|The Sesame Street 1, 2, 3 Storybook* 1973 Image:Everythingmuseum.jpg|Grover and the Everything in the Whole Wide World Museum'' 1974 Image:Abcstorybook.JPG|''The Sesame Street ABC Storybook* 1974 Image:Busybook.JPG|Big Bird's Busy Book* 1975 Image:Book.noevil.jpg|See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Smell No Evil'' 1975 Image:Book.groveridinghood.jpg|''Grover's Little Red Riding Hood'' 1976 Image:MONSTERbook.jpg|''I am a Monster'' 1976 Image:Sesamefairytales.jpg|''The Sesame Street Book of Fairy Tales'' 1976 Image:Bookclubtreecover.jpg|''Cookie Monster and the Cookie Tree'' 1977 Image:Book.ernieandbertbook.jpg|''The Ernie & Bert Book'' 1977 Image:Book.mixandmatch.jpg|''The Sesame Street Mix or Match Storybook'' 1977 Image:Book.e&bvacation.jpg|''What Ernie and Bert Did on Their Summer Vacation'' 1977 Image:Bedtimestorybook.JPG|''The Sesame Street Bedtime Storybook* 1978 Image:Excitingsupergrover.jpg|The Exciting Adventures of Super Grover'' 1978 Image:Book.sslib01.jpg|''The Sesame Street Library'' (series)* 1978 Image:Erniesworkofart.jpg|''Ernie's Work of Art'' 1979 Image:Book.ssdictionary.jpg|''The Sesame Street Dictionary'' 1980 Image:Book.xmasevess.jpg|''Christmas Eve on Sesame Street (book)'' 1981 Image:Book.erniesbigmess.jpg|''Ernie's Big Mess'' 1981 Image:Book.nobodycares.jpg|''Nobody Cares About Me!'' 1982 Image:Bathtimeonsesamestreet.jpg|''Bathtime on Sesame Street'' 1983 Image:Book.bertmop.jpg|''Bert and the Missing Mop Mix-Up'' 1983 Image:Book.ernieslittlelie.jpg|''Ernie's Little Lie'' 1983 Image:Book.treasury01.jpg|''The Sesame Street Treasury'' (series)* 1983 Image:Book.visitfirehouse.jpg|''A Visit to the Sesame Street Firehouse'' 1983 Image:AdventuresOfBigBirdinDinosaurDays.jpg|''The Adventures of Big Bird in Dinosaur Days'' 1984 Image:CanYouTellMeHowTalkNPlayBook.jpg|''Can You Tell Me How to Get to Sesame Street?'' 1984 Image:Bookclubhooper01.jpg|''I'll Miss You, Mr. Hooper'' 1984 Image:Book.mydollislost.jpg|''My Doll Is Lost!'' 1984 Image:Book.twowheelsgrover.jpg|''Two Wheels for Grover'' 1984 Image:Book.bigbirdsays.jpg|''Big Bird Says... A Game to Read and Play'' 1985 Image:Bigbirdvisitsthedodos.jpg|''Big Bird Visits the Dodos'' 1985 Image:Book.bigbirdcopycat.jpg|''Big Bird's Copycat Day'' 1985 Image:Book.iwanttogohome.jpg|''I Want to Go Home!'' 1985 Image:Book.visithospital.jpg|''A Visit to the Sesame Street Hospital'' 1985 Image:Book.visitlibrary.jpg|''A Visit to the Sesame Street Library'' 1986 Image:Book.susangordonadopt.jpg|''Susan and Gordon Adopt a Baby'' 1986 Image:Book.bigbirdsbigbook.jpg|''Big Bird's Big Book'' 1987 Image:Threegrouches2.jpg|''Goldilocks and the Three Grouches'' 1987 Image:Book.visitmuseum.jpg|''A Visit to the Sesame Street Museum'' 1987 Image:Book.waitforme.jpg|''Wait for Me!'' 1987 Image:Book.itseasy.jpg|''It's Easy!'' 1988 Image:Sesamestreetfiretrucks.jpg|''Sesame Street Fire Trucks'' 1988 Image:noimage-big.png|''Trucks in Your Neighborhood'' 1988 Image:Amynameisalice.jpg|''A My Name Is Alice'' 1989 Image:Book.myway03.jpg|''On My Way with Sesame Street Volume 3'' * 1989 Image:Book.myway06.jpg|''On My Way with Sesame Street Volume 6'' * 1989 Image:Book.myway11.jpg|''On My Way with Sesame Street Volume 11'' * 1989 Image:Book.myway12.jpg|''On My Way with Sesame Street Volume 12'' * 1989 Image:Book.myway14.jpg|''On My Way with Sesame Street Volume 14'' * 1989 Image:Book.erniebertkitten.jpg|''Ernie and Bert's New Kitten'' 1990 Image:Book.groverbaddream.jpg|''Grover's Bad Dream'' 1990 Image:SesameStreetPetParade.jpg|''The Sesame Street Pet Parade'' 1990 Image:Book.bigbirdviolin.jpg|''Big Bird Plays the Violin'' 1991 Image:Book.birdwatchingwithbert.jpg|''Bird Watching with Bert'' 1991 Image:Book.howtoget.jpg|''How to Get to Sesame Street'' 1991 Image:Elmowantsabath.jpg|''Elmo Wants a Bath'' 1992 Image:Popgoesthesanta.jpg|''Pop Goes the Santa!'' 1992 Image:RainForestAdventure.jpg|''Rain Forest Adventure'' 1992 Image:Book.weredifferentsame.jpg|''We're Different, We're the Same'' 1992 Image:Aroundthecornerbook.JPG|''Around the Corner on Sesame Street'' 1994 Image:Book.liftandlook.jpg|''Elmo's Big Lift-and-Look Book'' 1994 Image:Elmoslittleglowworm.jpg|''Elmo's Little Glowworm'' 1994 Image:Book.knockwhosthere.jpg|''Knock, Knock! Who's There?'' 1994 Image:Book.whereohwhere.jpg|''Where, Oh, Where?'' 1994 Image:Book.staysuplate.jpg|''Sesame Street Stays Up Late'' 1995 Image:WindowOnSS.jpg|''Window on Sesame Street'' 1995 Image:Bisforbooks.jpg|''B is for Books!'' 1996 Image:Book.liftandpeekaroundcorner.jpg|''Elmo's Lift-and-Peek Around the Corner Book'' 1996 Image:Canyoutellme.jpg|''Can You Tell Me How to Get to Sesame Street?'' 1997 Colors book 1.jpg|''Colors'' 1997 Image:Book.ABC123.jpg|''ABC and 123: A Sesame Street Treasury of Words and Numbers'' * 1998 Image:Learnaboutnumbers.jpg|''Learn About Numbers'' 1998 Image:Book.liftandpeekparty.jpg|''Sesame Street Lift-and-Peek Party!'' 1998 Image:Elmoswishes.jpg|''Elmo's Wishes'' 1998 Image:Ernieswishes.jpg|''Ernie's Wishes'' 1998 Image:Book.busybaby.jpg|''Elmo's Busy Baby Book'' 1999 Image:Broughtbyb.jpg|''Brought to You By the Letter B'' 2000 Image:Erniesjokebook.jpg|''Ernie's Joke Book'' 2001 Image:Ifyourehappy.jpg|''If You're Happy and You Know It... Clap Your Paws!'' 2001 Image:Broughttoyyou.jpg|''Brought to You by... Sesame Street!* 2004 Image:FirstSesameStreetLibrary.jpg|First Sesame Street Library* 2004 Image:Justthewayyouare.jpg|Just the Way You Are'' 2004 Image:TheCitySingsaSong.jpg|''The City Sings a Song!'' 2005 Image:FunWithFriends.jpg|''Fun with Friends'' 2005 Image:StopnGoSafety.jpg|''Stop 'n' Go Safety!'' 2005 Image:Bigblockparty.jpg|''Big Block Party!'' 2006 Image:ComePlaywithElmo.jpg|''Come Play with Elmo'' 2006 Image:Eatyourcolors.jpg|''Eat Your Colors'' 2006 Image:Sisforschool.jpg|''S is for School!'' 2006 Image:SesameSubjects.Dogs.jpg|''My First Book About Dogs'' 2006 Image:SesameSubjects.ThingsThatGo.jpg|''My First Book About Things that Go'' 2006 Image:Elmosplaces.jpg|''Elmo's Favorite Places'' 2007 Image:SesameStreetFieldTrip1.jpg|''Field Trip!'' 2007 Image:AnimalMixMatch.jpg|''Elmo Animal Mix & Match'' 2008|link=Elmo Animal Mix & Match Image:Everybodydance.jpg|''Everybody Dance!'' 2008|link=Everybody Dance! Image:PictureStories.jpg|''Elmo & Friends Picture Stories'' 2008|link=Elmo & Friends Picture Stories Image:Abby-mixandmatch.jpg|''Abby Mix & Match Nursery Rhymes'' 2009|link=Abby Mix & Match Nursery Rhymes Image:Abbymakesawish.jpg|''Abby Cadabby Makes a Wish'' 2010|link=Abby Cadabby Makes a Wish File:Letsvisitsesamestreet.jpg|''Let's Visit Sesame Street'' 2010|link=Let's Visit Sesame Street Image:Plantatreeforme.jpg|''Plant a Tree for Me!'' 2010|link=Plant a Tree for Me! Image:Grouchesaregreen.jpg|''Grouches Are Green'' 2011|link=Grouches Are Green Merchandise Image:Woodblocksposter.jpg|Sesame Street Wood Blocks poster 1975 Image:Countcbook.jpg|''The Count's Coloring Book'' (coloring book) 1976 Image:Ssmag.198609.jpg|''Sesame Street Magazine'' (1977 - 1993) Image:Cbook.whoswho.jpg|''Who's Who on Sesame Street'' (coloring book) 1977 Image:Album.ss-storytime.jpg|''Sesame Street Story Time'' (album) 1978 Image:Sesame-PrestoMagix01.jpg|Sesame Street Presto Magix c. 1980 Image:SESAME STREET LIVE MYSTERY COVER.JPG|''The Case of the Missing Rara Avis'' (program) 1980 Image:SESAME STREET LIVE AMATEUR COVER.JPG|''Big Bird's Super Spectacular Totally Amateur Show'' (program) 1981 Image:Sesameplate1983.jpg|Sesame Street Gorham Plates 1983 Image:Sesamegame1.jpg|''Sesame Street'' game 1985 Image:Newwhoswho.jpg|''The New Who's Who on Sesame Street'' * (coloring book) 1989 Image:Monsterhitsposter.jpg|''Monster Hits!'' song-lyric poster 1990 Image:Singyourselfsillyposter.jpg|''Sing Yourself Silly!'' song-lyric poster 1990 Image:Whenigrowup.jpg|''When I Grow Up'' (program) 1993 Image:SegaCountingCafe.jpg|''Counting Café'' (video game) 1994 Image:Program.letsbefriends.jpg|''Let's Be Friends'' (program) 1994 Image:Sesamestreetartworkshopcreativewondersfrontcover.jpg|''Art Workshop'' (CD-ROM game) 1995 Image:Getsettolearn1995creativewonderscdromfrontcover.jpg|''Get Set to Learn'' (CD-ROM game) 1995 Image:LetsMakeAWord.jpg|''Let's Make a Word!'' (CD-ROM game) 1995 Image:Sesamestreetnumbers2005cdromfrontcover.jpg|''Numbers'' (CD-ROM game) 1995 Image:123 imagine program.jpg|''1-2-3 Imagine!'' (program) 1996 Image:Elmo's preschool original version.jpg|''Elmo's Preschool'' (CD-ROM game) 1996 Image:Sesamestreetletters1995cdromfrontcover.jpg|''Letters'' (CD-ROM game) 1997 Image:Elmosartworkshopcreativewonders1998frontcover.jpg|''Elmo's Art Workshop'' (CD-ROM game) 1998 Image:Searchandlearnadventurescreativewonders1998frontcover.jpg|''Search and Learn Adventures'' (CD-ROM game) 1998 Image:Sesamestreetkindergaterncdromfrontcover.jpg|''Sesame Street: Kindergarten'' (CD-ROM game) 1998 Image:Sesamestreetreadingisfuntoddlereditionfrontcover.jpg|''Sesame Street Reading is Fun! Toddler Edition'' (CD-ROM game) 1998 Image:Babyandmecreativewonders1999frontcover.jpg|''Baby and Me'' (CD-ROM game) 1999 Image:Mathieu.smileconnectsus.jpg|''Thanks & Giving All Year Long'' 2004 Image:Applause-tin-JoeMathieu.png|tin canister unknown date Sources External links * Official site * Norwich Bulletin Q&A Mathieu, Joe